Zachory Bragg
|text1=Level 1-78 |item2= |text2=Level 79-99 }} Zachory Bragg is a follower in the Burgh De Rott Ramble minigame. Players can escort him to Burgh De Rott for a reward. He utilises Magic to aid in combat when on the ramble, starting with Water Bolt and learning more spells as he gains levels. Zachory's basic equipment consists of a blue Wizard hat, Wizard robe, Wizard skirt, Wizard boots, Splitbark gauntlets, a Battlestaff, and a Team-18 cape. Upgrades By escorting Zachory on the ramble multiple times, he will gain levels. He will unlock certain abilities as his level increases: * At level 25, Zachory gives the option to retrieve a set of Constructor's boots from the Temple Trekking interface. This is part of the Constructor's outfit. * At level 59, Zachory becomes able to use Fire Blast. * At level 79, Zachory can bind opponents making it a little easier to manage the enemies, and becomes able to predict upcoming events. He will then use a Saradomin staff, Mage's book and a set of Enchanted robes. * Once players get Zachory to level 99, they unlock a Trapdoor Shortcut from Canifis to Mort'ton. Training Zachory Training notes *Ghast events are by far the easiest. See below. *Swamp snakes could be okay, but are very accurate themselves, certainly at lower levels this could be dangerous. Giant Snails are even more of a worry, since they can range, you should be even more careful. It is possible to train Zachory in the Giant Snail encounter by killing all but one snail in the north west corner and have Zachory over the pond farcasting further than the snail can attack. *Nail beasts may be considered a good alternative to Ghasts. In a nail beast event, you can trap the nail beasts behind the lake on the east side of the map and have Zachory safespot them for easy levels. *If your follower is able to predict what happens ahead, it may be a good idea to pack some Prayer items so you can pray against the adversaries' attacks, taking all the hits making sure you do not have to worry about your follower's health. **In addition, it maybe faster and easier if you were to cast Defence lowering spells like Curse or Vulnerability. This will make your follower even more effective. At low levels, Zachory's water bolt can be very slow and inaccurate - especially on higher levelled opponents - and as such makes him a difficult companion to level by combat alone. It can thus be much more effective to aim in leading him through a high number of tasks until he reaches level 59 and attains a stronger spell, rather than tanking in front of him as you might with other companions. Alternatively, players wishing to train him at low levels may consider choosing the Easy or Medium paths in order to give him opponents he is able to hit. Ghasts The most effective way to level Zachory (as well as Pazuzu) is by letting them kill Ghasts. This can be done during a normal Ghast event, or during the event where adventurers have to be fed in order to not turn into a Ghast (hence do not feed them). *At the regular event you will probably have no choice but to pray against the Ghasts, attacking them once (with a weak and inaccurate weapon) drawing their attention. Stand in front of your follower, let them do the work. Sometimes it is possible to trap the ghasts on the opposite side of the bend in the river at the west side of the event, saving prayer and druid pouches. Alternatively, if you run back to the entrance of the event, you can trap the Ghasts on the trees and rocks, keeping both yourself and Zachory safe and not taking any damage. *The latter event is 100% safe. Walk all the way up north, behind the bushes, and wait there until the adventurers turn into Ghast. Trivia *Zachory appears to be a spoof of Zapp Brannigan, a character from the animated series Futurama. This is seen in his dialogue, as well as in his name itself. **An example of this can be seen in his introduction, in which he says "I am the man with no name. Zachory Bragg at your service." This is a quote from ''Futurama ''episode 310, "Where the Buggalo Roam", where Zapp Brannigan makes the same joke. *Before the update, there was an Apprentice mage. Now he has been reworked into Zachory. *Once Zachory becomes level 79, he wields a Saradomin staff. This is odd since some of his dialogue when predicting what lies ahead for each path suggests that he is a follower of Guthix. Also, despite wielding a Saradomin staff, he does not cast Saradomin Strike, the corresponding god spell for the staff. *There is currently an audio glitch that causes a pre-EoC spear sound to play when Zachory shoots a spell at his target. Pazuzu is also affected by this glitch, and a similar audio glitch affects Jayene Kliyn. *He used to wield his book and staff despite the fact that staves are now 2-handed weapons. This has been fixed.